Commando Raid
by tsl3161991
Summary: Lincoln's sisters grow tired of him always running around in his underwear and decide to take action.


**Synopsis**

Lincoln's sisters grow tired of him always running around in his underwear and decide to take action.

 **Story**

The Loud sisters are all sitting on the couch. Lynn is flipping channels and eventually stops on an episode of Operation: Dessert Storm.

Lynn: Hey, check it out. Operation: Dessert Storm celebrity edition.

Lincoln suddenly shows up in his underwear.

Lincoln: Awesome. I need to see this.

He then squeezes between Lori and Luna, who angrily move aside.

The scene then cuts to the next day. Lincoln is laying on the couch in his underwear and reading a comic book. Lori and her friends walk through the front door and notice Lincoln.

Lori:[angrily] Lincoln, would you please go put some clothes on? My friends are here!

Lincoln then fearfully runs upstairs.

Whitney: Uh Lori, why was your brother in his underwear?

Lori:[embarrassed] He likes to be in just his underwear when he reads comics, he thinks its more comfortable than reading them with his clothes on.

Whitney: That's weird, and gross.

Lori: I know.

The scene then cuts to the dinner table.

Lynn Sr: Kids, dinner's ready. Come and get it.

The Loud kids then come rushing to the dinner table. Lincoln is once again in his underwear.

Lincoln: Oh boy, mac and cheese bites.

Lincoln happily eats a plate of mac and cheese bites while his sisters glare at him with faces of disgust. The scene then cuts to all of the Loud sisters in Lori's room.

Lori: Is anyone else getting tired of Lincoln constantly running around in his underwear? It's so gross and annoying, especially when my friends are here.

Lola: You think that's bad, my friends were traumatized when they saw Lincoln in his underwear. I had to tell them he was raised by monkeys and never learned how to put on clothes.

Lana: Being raised by monkeys sounds awesome.

Lola:[angrily] We're talking about Lincoln's gross habit, not being raised by monkeys!

Lana: Then why did you bring it up?

Lori: The point is, we need to do something about this. Who's with me?

Everyone: We are!

The scene then cuts to the next morning. Lincoln steps out of the bathroom after a shower in an orange bathrobe. He then goes into his bedroom, closes the door, and removes his bathrobe. He goes to his dresser and discovers his underwear drawer is empty. He then steps into the hallway, still naked and covering himself with Bun-bun.

Lincoln: Uh guys, what happened to all of my underwear?

Lynn: We hid them.

Lincoln: What!? Why did you hide my underwear?

Lola: Because we were tired of having to see you running around the house in your undies!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lincoln: Well, why shouldn't I be able to be in my underwear in my own house?

Lori: Because it's gross and embarrassing, especially when our friends are over. We'll give them back if you promise to stop running around in your underwear.

Lincoln: I will never stop running around in my underwear.

Lori: Then I guess you'll never get your underwear back.

Lincoln:[blushing] But I have gym class today! What if the other kids notice that I'm not wearing any underwear? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be?

Lynn: That sounds like a you problem.

The Loud sisters then walk downstairs. Lincoln then nervously backs into his room and closes the door. The scene then cuts to Lincoln fully dressed and walking to school. Clyde then walks up and notices Lincoln constantly adjusting his pants.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln! What's up? You've been fiddling with your pants for the past two blocks.

Lincoln:[whispering to Clyde] I'm not wearing any underwear, my sisters stole all of mine.

Clyde: Why exactly did they steal your underwear?

Lincoln: They got tired of me running around the house in my underwear and decided that stealing all of my underwear was the best solution.

Clyde: But what about gym class? Aren't you worried about someone noticing you're not wearing any underwear?

Lincoln:[blushing] I'm trying not to think about that, or about how weird these pants feel.

The scene then cuts to the gym locker room. Rusty, Zack, Liam and Clyde have a conversation as they put on their gym clothes while Lincoln ducks behind a cart full of basketballs so his friends don't see him naked while he changes. His friends then notice Lincoln and come over to him.

Rusty: Hey Lincoln, why are you hiding behind those basketballs?

Lincoln:[blushing] Uh, no reason.

Liam: Then why not come out from behind them?

Lincoln: I'd just prefer to stay behind them.

Zack: Come on, you're being ridiculous.

Rusty then moves the cart aside and all of Lincoln's friends see him naked. He then blushes and picks up a basketball that fell out of the cart to cover himself.

Rusty: Uh Lincoln, why are you naked?

Clyde: His sisters got tired of him running around in his underwear and stole them all.

Zack: That's messed up, dude.

Rusty: Yeah, a guy should be able to run around in his undies in his own home.

Lincoln: That's what I said.

Liam: You gotta do somethin' about this.

Clyde: Yeah. So, what are you gonna do?

Lincoln: I don't know, but I'll think of something.

Rusty: But first, you should probably put on some pants.

Lincoln looks down and blushes, remembering he's still naked.

Zack:[whispers to Liam] Remind me not to use that basketball.

The scene then cuts to Lincoln in his room reading a comic book. Lola then opens the door.

Lola: Lincoln, dad said it's your turn to...

Lola notices that Lincoln is naked.

Lola:[screaming] AAAAHHHH! MY EYES!

Lola runs away screaming and covering her eyes. Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy walk in.

Lincoln: Hey, can't a guy read comics in his birthday suit in peace?

Lori: Why are you naked?

Lincoln: Well I would be reading this comic book in my undies, but you guys stole them all.

The other sisters then walk in.

Leni: Hey Lincoln, I like that invisible outfit.

Lori: He's not wearing an invisible outfit, he's completely naked.

Leni: Why? Wait, are we becoming nudists? Why didn't anyone tell me?

Leni then kicks off her shoes and throws off her dress, revealing that she's not wearing anything under it.

Luna: We're not becoming nudists, Lincoln's just doing this because we took his undies.

Leni then blushes, picks up her dress, and holds it up to cover herself.

Lynn: Uh, speaking of undies, where are yours, Leni?

Leni looks around on the floor.

Leni:[blushing] I knew I forgot something this morning.

Lori: Lincoln, put some clothes on, nobody wants to see you naked.

Lincoln: I'll put some clothes on when you guys give me my underwear back.

Lori: We're not giving you your underwear back.

Lincoln: Then if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of naked comic book reading to do.

The girls then walk out of the room. The scene then cuts to the girls sitting on the couch watching TV again.

Luna: Check it out. Smooch live from the Grand Canyon.

Lincoln walks in, still naked, and sits down. The oldest siblings cover the younger siblings' eyes so they don't see Lincoln naked.

Lincoln: Awesome, I've gotta see this.

The girls all move aside. The scene then cuts to Lori and Leni's room. Lori is talking to some of her friends when Lincoln suddenly comes into the room. All of her friends then look at Lincoln.

Becky: Lori, why is your brother completely naked?

Lori:[blushing] Uh, don't mind him.

Lori then covers Lincoln with her purse. The scene then cuts to the dinner table. Lincoln then walks in and sits at the table.

Lincoln: Oh boy, chicken nuggets.

Rita: Girls, why is Lincoln naked?

Luna: Don't ask.

The scene cuts to all of the girls in Lori's room.

Lori: I can't take it anymore. His little naked stunt has already freaked out all of my friends and ruined my favorite purse.

Leni: How did Lincoln being naked ruin your purse?

Lori: I had to use it to cover his nakedness.

Lola: If you think that's bad, you should've seen how my friends reacted to seeing him naked. It's a good thing they still believe that whole raised by monkeys thing.

Lana: I still think being raised by monkeys would be awesome.

Lola:[angrily] We're not talking about being raised by monkeys!

Lana: Then why did you bring it up?

Lori: So it's decided, we give Lincoln his undies back and put an end to this.

Everyone: Agreed!

The girls then go to Lincoln's room with a large bag.

Lori: Okay Lincoln, you win. You can have your underwear back.

The girls then open the bag and pour out Lincoln's underwear.

Lincoln: So I can have all of my underwear back?

Lori: Yes.

Lincoln: And I can go back to running around in my undies?

Lori: Yes.

Luna: We never should've taken your undies in the first place. The next time one of your annoying habits gets on our nerves, we'll just tell you instead of doing something like this.

Lincoln:[blushing] Finally, running around naked all the time was so embarrassing.

Lynn: Well, you got your undies back. Aren't you gonna put them on?

Lincoln: Actually, I've kind of gotten used to being naked. It's even more comfortable than being in my underwear. I think I'll stay naked.

Lori then picks Lincoln up, Lynn holds up a pair of his underwear, and Lori puts him down inside them.


End file.
